


I have never known peace

by CJalem_0307



Category: Mr. Robot (TV)
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/M, Fluff, Literal Sleeping Together, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:01:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22976584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CJalem_0307/pseuds/CJalem_0307
Summary: A series of drabbles centered around Grant and whiterose.
Relationships: Grant/Whiterose | Minister Zhang
Kudos: 1





	I have never known peace

**Author's Note:**

> sleep

She barely gets enough sleep, but it’s accumulating. This day, in particular, she feels on edge, cold, nervous, almost shivering. 

The day lacks the usual buzz and is rather uneventful. She has a few items on her agenda. So when Grant gets the chance, when it’s just him and whiterose, he hugs her. He presses himself against her; this calms her down. 

He hands her a cup of tea and it is enough to hold her over until they can leave. 

They’re finally in the car, and she almost dozes off, she’s leaning on his shoulder. He does not comment on this.

When they’re home, he steps into the bathtub with her, afraid she’ll fall asleep. He worried about the little things and the big things and even the medium things. whiterose consumed every moment of his life. 

Getting dressed is something else he wants to help her with, but the bath has her feeling refreshed. He waits for her in bed. 

When she’s done and steps into their bedroom, she takes one look at him and smiles. 

He fell asleep. That’s alright. They can rest together. She lays down gently, so his sleep goes undisturbed. Despite her care, he stirs. 

He opens his eyes, blinks, and moves to rest on his side so that he can put his arms around her. He inhales quietly, his face almost touching her hair. She can feel his breathing on her neck as he whispers her name. It’s comforting, providing her with a warmness that had been absent from her life for a long time.

“Go back to sleep.” 

“I will. I just needed to see you again before closing my eyes.”

“Needed or wanted?” Even though he’s not facing her, he knows she’s raising her eyebrow at him.

“Both.” 

She takes his hand into hers and strokes his knuckles. Her ways of showing appreciation were subtle but effective; they meant the world to him.

whiterose closes her eyes. Grant follows.

**Author's Note:**

> The title is taken from the lyrics to 'In A Week' by Hozier.  
> I will add tags the further I get into them.  
> Constructive criticism is welcome.


End file.
